


Four men walk into a wedding

by sehunagenda



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: And it belongs to Kyungsoo, Fluff and Angst, Four men one brain cell, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, but it happens, not explicit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunagenda/pseuds/sehunagenda
Summary: A heartbroken man, a pining boy, an oblivious friend, and just a worker walk into a wedding, and end up with so much more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 87
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	Four men walk into a wedding

**Author's Note:**

> SnowSpark prompt number: #220
> 
> Author's note: wow! Here we are!! First of all, thank you to the mods for hosting the fest!! Second, thanks to the prompter because I saw the prompt and damn. I HAD to write it. I know you asked for something light-hearted and even though there's some angsty stuff, I hope your happy with the result!
> 
> Before you get to read this, I already put it in the tags, but this is a CBXD poly fic, which means not only xiuchen are paired, but the four of them together! If poly ships are not your cup of tea, it's okay! Just skip the fic ^^
> 
> With that said, thank you to all the people that gave me advice with this fic, that gave me more headaches that I expected...
> 
> And now, reader, enjoy the fic!

**Minseok**

Of course he was there, Minseok was stupid, how could he think that Junmyeon wasn’t going to be there? Sehun was his cousin, he HAD to be there, and so did Minseok, with Jongin being his little brother. Minseok was so happy for them – Sehun, and Jongin – but being there right now, under the same roof as his ex-boyfriend… It was too much. Junmyeon had broken up with him three days ago, and Minseok was so not over it. They had been together for 8 years, longer than Jongin and Sehun. But it turns out , they had broken up while Jongin and Sehun were getting married.

Minseok knew that those were ugly thoughts and feelings, he shouldn’t think about that, but it was hard. Jongin and Sehun had met because of Minseok and Junmyeon dating. Things were going well! And suddenly, Junmyeon just said “I don’t think this is going to work anymore”, leaving him in an empty apartment, with only himself as company.

He hadn’t told Jongin about it. Knowing Jongin the boy could call off the wedding just to make Minseok feel better. Sehun though… Sehun probably knew. Junmyeon and Sehun trusted each other with their lives, it was impossible that Junmyeon hadn’t told him. Even so, Sehun obviously hadn’t said a word to his fiancé, because Jongin was unaware of the break up.

They were so handsome, looked so happy, all dressed up; Jongin was in an all-black suit, Sehun wore white. They were smiling, their eyes turning into little crescents and Minseok was happy… and jealous. He actually wanted to propose to Junmyeon, he wanted to take the bouquet he knew Jongin was going to throw and turn to Junmyeon, propose to him. Maybe Junmyeon knew that was his plan, so he broke up with Minseok before the wedding, saving him the trouble (and embarrassment) of doing so.

They were in the middle of the ceremony, Minseok in the first row, Junmyeon in the second. The other had tried talking to him, as they hadn’t seen each other since the day Junmyeon left, but Minseok wasn’t in the mood. It hurt so much, not only having broken up, but seeing his ex-boyfriend be so nonchalant about it. It was too much, too much. And they still had the rest of the weekend. Damn Sehun and Jongin for having their wedding so well organized.

Jongin and Sehun finally said “I do”, looking at each other lovingly, making their mothers cry. Minseok was so happy for them, he never saw Jongin as happy as he was up there, kissing his husband, who looked equally as happy. Minseok suddenly felt the urge to throw up, guilt creeping up to him, because this was his brother getting married to the love of his life… and yet, Minseok could only think about Junmyeon. Why, why, after all those years. They should be up there as well. He should be getting married to his loving boyfriend.

Minseok felt so selfish, with tears not of joy but of sadness running down his face. Life was unfair. Before he realized, the ceremony ended, the guests getting up to congratulate the newlyweds. Minseok joined them with a strained smile on his face. He took a deep breath trying to relax. This was Jongin’s day, he could not let some asshole – read: Junmyeon – ruin the day for Minseok, nor for his brother. He was going to be fucking happy and not think about his ex. God, calling him his ex was still weird. But that was life, and Minseok had to move on.

“I’m so happy for you” he said to Jongin, who smiled brightly at his words, holding Sehun’s hand.

“I feel very happy. He makes me happy” Jongin answered, making his husband smile shyly. “Thank you for being there for me” he added, a little more serious.

“I promise I’ll take care of him” Sehun suddenly said, making the people listening to the conversation coo.

“I know you will, Sehunnie” Minseok gave a kiss to his new brother and to his actual brother before stepping back, letting other guests congratulate the couple.

The bus that took them to the banquet hall was full of life. Of course, Minseok was on the same bus that his brother, which meant a road full of happiness and celebration. It helped ease his mind, even if Junmyeon was on the same bus, Minseok felt relaxed. He could do that.

When he saw the sitting arrangement, Minseok felt like God was finally on his side. Junmyeon had been put with Sehun’s family meanwhile he got to sit with his parents, uncles, and cousins. Thank God, because if he had to endure the entire meal sitting next to his ex-boyfriend, Minseok would rather die.

But instead of that, the meal was uneventful and the food was actually very good, it was surprising. After a few hours, the guests had scattered around the hall, with music playing. Jongin and Sehun danced first, and soon others joined them. Minseok was thinking about doing just that, when he saw Junmyeon heading to the dance floor, thinking the same. Mission abort, then.

He tried hard to look anywhere but Junmyeon, failing miserably. He was strikingly handsome, after all, it was hard to keep his eyes away. “You might want to take a picture, it will last longer” a voice said, making Minseok jump, scared. A guy he did not know, even if he had a kinda familiar face, was looking at him with a mischievous smile. He was probably younger than Minseok, with a handsome and soft-looking face, even if the kittenish smile broke the cute look.

“And who the fuck would you be?” Minseok deadpanned, taking a sip of his wine glass. The other laughed and sat next to Minseok. Fucking disrespectful, in Minseok’s opinion.

“You don’t remember me?” the boy pouted, he dared to pout. Minseok didn’t budge, staring at him until the other smiled again “I’m friends with your brother and Sehun. We’ve seen each other before”

So that’s why he had a familiar face. Minseok was bad with faces and even worse with names, so he didn’t remember half of the friends Jongin had. “I think I remember you” Minseok admitted “But I don’t remember your name, sorry”

“Jongdae, Kim Jongdae” the boy introduced himself, smiling cheekily “Nice to meet you again, Minseok”

Oh, Kim Jongdae. Now Minseok knew who he was. He became friends with Jongin and Sehun in college, with another two boys, Baekhyun and Chanyeol. How could he not recognize Jongdae? “You’ve changed a lot” Minseok said, at last, scrutinizing Jongdae’s face.

Jongdae blushed a little and nodded “Yeah, I get that a lot. I had a kid’s face for so long, I thought I was stuck with it…” He sighed, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again, looking at the roof “Fortunately, my second growth sprout came, and now I’m stuck with this unbearably handsome face”

Minseok snorted and took his eyes off Jongdae, looking at the dance floor again. Of course, it had to be that moment when he locked eyes with Junmyeon. The bastard had the nerve to wave his hand to Minseok, smiling a little. Like nothing was wrong. Minseok returned the wave, but felt his breath hitch, and not in a good way.

“Hey, hey” he heard Jongdae say, sounding distant “Minseok, are you okay?”

Minseok was, in fact, not okay. “It’s nothing” he mumbled, looking at Junmyeon again. The other was no longer looking at his direction, fortunately. Jongdae followed Minseok’s line of sight and furrowed his brows, worried.

“Do you want me to call Junmyeon?” he asked, with nothing but good intentions. Minseok laughed bitterly at his words.

“God no. That’s the last thing I want” He could breathe properly now and downed his glass of wine, which earned him a concerned look from Jongdae.

“Are you guys fighting?” the boy asked, making Minseok laugh again.

“I wish we were just fighting” he answered. It was the alcohol talking, he knew that. Minseok wouldn’t be that talkative about private issues in other circumstances. It was easy talking to Jongdae, that helped as well. “He broke up with me”

It was obvious that Jongdae wasn’t expecting that, taking a few moments to recover from the surprise. “Wow, I’m… I’m sorry to hear that” he sounded sincere, with a hint of pity in his voice, and Minseok hated it. “Sorry, I’m just surprised. I mean, Jongin and Sehun literally met because of you two”

Minseok sighed, feeling Jongdae pat his shoulder. It was weirdly comforting. “I’m as surprised as you are” he confessed. “He just… It was three days ago. He had obviously thought about it for a long time, but it got me by surprise. It wasn’t even over a fight or something he just… He said it wasn’t going to work, that he didn’t feel that spark anymore, that we grew used to each other, but lost our feelings in the way.” Minseok was laughing and crying at the same time at this point. It wasn’t an ugly crying, just some tears falling down his face. “What does he know about my feelings, uh? I understand if he feels that way but he shouldn’t assume. Just… not…”

Jongdae was now practically hugging him, rubbing his back. “It’s okay” he said, resting his head against Minseok’s shoulder “These things are hard. It’s okay to cry, and it’s okay to hate him. It will take some time to heal”

That was surprisingly mature for the Jongdae that Minseok remembered. “Wow, you grew up, uh?” Minseok joked, feeling a little better. “That was deep. Have you had your heart broken as well?”

It was time for Jongdae to laugh, pulling away from Minseok, with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes “Oh, I don’t know where to start”

Minseok looked at him, cocking his head. “You can tell me if you want. I mean, you listened to my tragic story, I want to listen to yours”

Jongdae thought about if for a few seconds before refilling Minseok’s glass and his own with more wine. “I’ve been in love with my best friend since I can remember” he said, looking at the glass before him, drinking a little.

Minseok stared at him, squinting. “Chanyeol?”

The other returned the stare before laughing loudly, this time for real. “Oh no, oh my fucking God, no. Not Chanyeol. Just… no. Okay maybe we’ve fooled around but that’s it, no, no. My OTHER best friend. You know, Baekhyun.”

“Oooh, Baekhyun, yes. I knew there were three of you” Minseok nodded “It was 50/50. I took my chance”

Jongdae laughed again, softly this time. “Well, yeah. I don’t even remember how we met. It was years ago, you know. I’ve known him a lot longer that I’ve known Sehun and Jongin. I think I’ve always loved him, but I just took a long time figuring it out. He is…”

“Perfect? Handsome? The most beautiful guy you’ve ever met? Unbearably funny? The man with the kindest heart you’ve ever met?” Minseok answered instead of him. Jongdae sighed, taking his arm.

“Yeah. It’s that bad. That’s how you felt about Junmyeon?”

“That’s how I feel about him. Present tense.”

They both got very quiet after that, drinking in silence. It was weird because Minseok knew that his situation and Jongdae’s were really different, but similar at the same time. He felt like Jongdae understood him, as he understood Jongdae.

“We shouldn’t dwell on this today” Jongdae said at the end “Today is a day for celebrating.”

“It is” Minseok agreed. The second dessert had just been served between the scattered guests, so he took a bite. “And I have to admit, the food is fucking fantastic”

“If you think the food is fantastic, you should see the catering manager. He is too handsome for his own good” Jongdae turned to watch a man overseeing the hall, clearly controlling that all the guests had their desserts. He was very handsome indeed, with a rounded face and heart-shaped lips.

“Even more handsome than Baekhyun?” Minseok smirked, making Jongdae gasp.

“I am biased; I can’t comment on that. Let me enjoy the view at least.” Jongdae smiled, eyeing the man.

“Cheers to that” Minseok said, downing his glass again. Maybe he should do that too. Finding someone to help him forget. It didn’t sound like a bad idea.

**Jongdae**

Watching Sehun and Jongin get married was wonderful, Jongdae loved his friends and seeing them that happy was all he could wish for. The wedding had been beautiful, Jongdae shredding a couple of tears, the banquet even better. He had been sitting with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, so the good time was unavoidable, being the three of them so goofy all the time.

Of course it had been nice, if not for the fact that Jongdae was completely and fully in love with one of his best friends, Baekhyun. He really tried to not be thinking about him all times, less in the wedding of their baby friends – how were they getting married before them, again? Maybe not being a complete mess, yeah.

In the end, everything always came to Baekhyun, and Jongdae was honestly a little tired of not being able to enjoy anything because he was pathetically longing after him, God Baekhyun, a little mercy would be nice. But how could Jongdae not long after Baekhyun when he was that handsome in a suit, with his hair perfectly done? He almost felt guilty about thirsting over him, “almost” being the key word.

He was at the dance floor, trying to find someone handsome to dance with and forget about Baekhyun when he saw Minseok, Jongin’s brother, sitting alone – which was weird because he was always with Junmyeon, his boyfriend. Minseok was looking intensely at someone, and when Jongdae followed his line of vision, there he was, Junmyeon himself.

Jongdae snorted, was Minseok getting jealous at Junmyeon dancing with someone else? So, like the good little devil that he was, Jongdae decided to approach him, mess with him. He wasn’t expecting what Minseok told him. Junmyeon and Minseok? Breaking up? Impossible… Right? But Minseok looked dead serious about the issue.

It was easy, after that, spilling his guts as well, telling him about his crush – more than a crush, but well – on Baekhyun. They were both miserable after all.

“If you think the food is fantastic, you should see the catering manager. He is too handsome for his own good” Jongdae had been checking him out the whole evening, to be honest. Mayhaps he was in love with Baekhyun, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t have fun with someone else, right? He had had a couple of one night stands before, after all.

“Even more handsome than Baekhyun?” How dared Minseok play him like that? Jongdae thought they had bonded…

“I am biased; I can’t comment on that. Let me enjoy the view at least.” Jongdae replied, stopping himself from sticking his tongue out.

“Cheers to that” Minseok said, downing his glass.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, and Jongdae really pitied him. Yeah, he was head over heels for Baekhyun but at least he always knew it was an impossible love, but Minseok had Junmyeon. He had him, so many years but now… Junmyeon was no more. It had to hurt.

For things like that, Jongdae was grateful that Baekhyun didn’t harbor that kind of feelings for him. What if they dated? What if the messed around, fucked, fell in love? Nothing guarantees them they won’t fall out of love, and that would break Jongdae’s heart too much to handle. Anyway, Baekhyun didn’t like him. Jongdae had spent years trying to make him understand that his feelings were more than just friends, but Baekhyun always ended up thanking him for being such a good friend.

So he was stuck in a one sided love, trying to grow out of it – which hadn’t worked in years, but hey, Jongdae had hope.

They were just silent, thinking about their own hardships, when Baekhyun himself approached them, waving at Jongdae. “Oh, no” Jongdae whispered, “Here he comes.”

“You know” Minseok started “You are right, he is fucking handsome”

“I know” Jongdae sighed “He is going to kill me someday. Pretend I didn’t tell you anything about, you know, being in love with him, yeah?”

Minseok answered something but Jongdae was too busy looking at Baekhyun smiling that cute smile of him.

“Jongdae!” he said. He had drunk a little, that was obvious, so when he let himself drop onto the chair next to Jongdae, Baekhyun actually fell half into Jongdae’s lap, giggling.

“You are drunk” Jongdae observed, smiling.

“Yeah, I tried to outdrink Chanyeol. It didn’t work” he pouted. Jongdae heard Minseok gasp, probably being affected by Baekhyun’s charms.

“Then you should rest” Jongdae said. “Drink some water, yes?”

“That’s boring” Baekhyun whined, making Jongdae and Minseok snort at the same time.

“Yeah, well, this is Jonginnie and Sehunnie’s wedding so please don’t ruin it drinking”

“God, Jongdae” Baekhyun slapped his arm, irritated “I’m not a kid, I just drank a little”

Minseok started laughing at them, clearly amused by the pair, which in return Jongdae didn’t find amusing at all. He was just trying to maintain Baekhyun’s good reputation, alright?

Soon, the three fell into useless, easy conversation, until Minseok slipped about Junmyeon. Baekhyun, being the good person that he was – Jongdae was in love with him for a reason – immediately offered his help. Jongdae could see Minseok’s heart softening at Baekhyun’s words of support. Yeah, Minseok, you get it now, right?

“I’m here being miserable and he is there, is he flirting with your friend?” Minseok furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, that’s definitely Chanyeol. He thinks you are still dating, though” Baekhyun answered, confused.

“Unless Junmyeon has already spilled our break up” Minseok muttered.

“Well, maybe you should flirt with someone as well” Jongdae said. “Remember the catering hottie? I wanted him for myself, but, you know” he giggled his eyebrows.

Baekhyun turned, searching the person Jongdae was talking about, spotting him at the same time that the other two.

“Wow, he really is a snack” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Yeah, he is… But I don’t know, I’m afraid I would regret it next morning” Minseok replied, sadness drifting through his words.

“Well, if you don’t go for him maybe I will” Baekhyun said, still checking the guy out.

That angered Jongdae, noticing the ugly pull of jealousy in his stomach. “Maybe you should” he said, a little bitter. He had drunk too much as well, and controlling his words was hard. Baekhyun didn’t notice the harsh tone because he just winked at Jongdae.

“Alright, I’ll go, see you later guys”

Like that, he left, leaving Minseok and Jongdae alone again.

“Well” Minseok said “You are fucked, Kim”

**Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo hated weddings. Weddings were noisy and almost always ended up with guests getting too drunk. It was like that with weddings and most of social gatherings they were hired for, in true honesty, but they were serving at a wedding at the moment so his hatred was directed mainly towards weddings.

He had to admit it, it was not the worst wedding he had been at, there were much worse weddings, and those guests were not half as bad. Still, Kyungsoo was stressed. This was a weekend wedding, meaning that even if the main event – the one that needed his direct supervision – was the banquet after the wedding per se, there would be more activities for the next two days.

Good thing the rest of the staff would be more relaxed then, as it always happened with weekend weddings. Even so, Kyungsoo was a little bit stressed. The guests were already dancing and talking, that was the part where his staff had to be more alert if someone needed anything.

That day’s banquet had been somewhat different, thought, as one of the guests had been checking him out all evening, and Kyungsoo had to admit that the guy was cute. If he had went to obnoxiously flirt with him while Kyungsoo was stressed, he would’ve told the guy to fuck off. But no, the cute guest was just making heart eyes in his direction, and Kyungsoo would lie if he didn’t admit to be at least a little bit amused.

For that reason, he was surprised when other guest approached him. He was one of the friends of the cutie, he was sure of it, so maybe it wasn’t so strange…

“How can I help you?” Kyungsoo asked, politely as ever.

“Well, you see” the other man started with a charming smile. Then, he stopped speaking and a confused frown took over his face “I don’t remember why I’m here”

The man was tipsy, that was obvious, even if not annoyingly drunk. “Perhaps you would like something to drink?” Kyungsoo asked, thinking about giving the man some sparkling soda to keep him from drinking more.

“Oh, no! I remembered!” he said, smiling cutely, looking around him and then whispering to Kyungsoo “My friend likes you” he said, a knowing smile on his face.

Oh, his friend was the cutie, right? “And where is your friend?” Kyungsoo asked, to his surprise. It was weird of Kyungsoo to give in to that kind of thing , but today he felt self-indulgent.

The man turned and clearly pointed to the two men seating near them. The men, who had been watching them, obviously noticed and looked away, making Kyungsoo feel a little embarrassed. Technically, he had caught the others looking at him, but still…

“Over there” the man said. One of the men was indeed the cutie, and Kyungsoo almost wanted to laugh, so amused by the situation.

“Soft brown hair?” he said, waiting for the confirmation. However, the other guest furrowed his brows again. No, that wasn’t right.

“Uh, Jongdae? No, no, I was referring to the one with the black hair, Minseok” he said. He looked so confused, and Kyungsoo turned to the others again. Yeah, the cutie was clearly the one with the brown hair, not the other.

“Oh, I was sure your friend Jongdae has been checking me out all night” Kyungsoo muttered, more to himself, but the other heard him.

“Wait, really?” he said, looking so hurt that Kyungsoo felt that he had said something wrong.

“Oh, I’m sorry, is he your boyfriend? I’m sure I just misunderstood” Kyungsoo apologized immediately, but Baekhyun just shook his head.

“No, no, he is just… A friend. My best friend. I just…”

Alright, Kyungsoo didn’t want to be part of whatever was happening. Nope. He didn’t want that. “Forget I said anything.” He went serious again. This was, in the end, his workplace, and he couldn’t afford to start drama between the guests.

“Wait a minute” the guest said. He was trying to think so, so hard, Kyungsoo felt pity for him. “Actually Minseok just broke up with his boyfriend and didn’t want anything, even if he is so handsome I’m sure you would like him but… That’s right… Oh yes! I remembered now! I came because I found you handsome too!” the man’s eyes literally sparkled. Maybe he was drunker than Kyungsoo had thought.

“So… Your friend liked me… But he didn’t want anything because he just broke up with his boyfriend… So you decided that you liked me as well?”

“Yeah, that’s it” the man nodded, and extended his hand “I’m Baekhyun, and you would be?”

“Kyungsoo” Kyungsoo answered. He shouldn’t be doing that, because even if some part of him had agreed to MAYBE give in if cutie spoke to him, this man was not the cutie. Even if he was handsome he was clearly drunk, and Kyungsoo was still working.

“Then, how about I invite you to a drink’” Baekhyun wiggled his eyebrows, earning a snort from Kyungsoo.

“I’m afraid I have to refuse, as I’m working tonight. I appreciate it, but no”

Baekhyun pouted, fucking pouted and he was handsome AND cute, damn. “That’s a pity. Are you working all weekend?”

“I’m afraid yes, as I’m the catering manager” Kyungsoo confirmed. He glanced towards Minseok and Jongdae, surprised to find them clearly staring at them. Jongdae looked disappointed and Minseok… curious?

“And when do you get off work?” Baekhyun asked, batting his eyelashes.

“When the wedding is over, I’m sorry”

“Won’t you have any free time tomorrow night at least? After dinner? You won’t have to supervise anything for the party, right? It’s just serving drinks”

Kyungsoo hesitated, that was his fatal mistake. He hesitated, thinking about it because Baekhyun was right, he could supervise all the meals the next day, take the night off, and then back again to managing for the brunch on Sunday. “Well, I-“

“Oh! That’s a yes!” Baekhyun said before Kyungsoo could excuse himself with a no. “Alright, alright! I’ll wait for you at the party!”

With that, Baekhyun walked away, what had just happened? Had Kyungsoo been charmed? That hadn’t happened in years. First, the cutie – Jongdae –, now Baekhyun. Who was next? The third guy, Minseok? I mean, he was handsome… But no, Kyungsoo couldn’t let himself be swayed by them.

He looked at Baekhyun happily chat with the other two, who in return looked at him. They shared a look, a moment before Kyungsoo looked away. It was alright, he would probably see them before the party, so he could reject Baekhyun there. No problem.

Of course, the next day none of them appeared for breakfast – only the wisest who had not drunk went to breakfast, which was the grooms’ parents and grandparents and just a few more people. Kyungsoo was there, of course, and he realized… He was nervous.

He saw them at lunch, as he predicted. Kyungsoo didn’t usually help with the serving, but he needed to approach Baekhyun if the other didn’t approach him first, so he waited until the dessert, and took the plates himself. Baekhyun had been sitting with Jongdae, but not Minseok, which made Kyungsoo weirdly disappointed.

A useless feeling, because when dessert came and the guests started mingling and changing seats, Jongdae called Minseok to their table – yes, Kyungsoo was observing them; no, he wasn’t a creep, just good at his job.

So, the three of them looked at him when he approached with the desserts on his hands. “There you go” Kyungsoo said out loud, and after confirming that no one was looking or listening he turned to Baekhyun. “I can’t come to the party”

“What? Why?” That wasn’t Baekhyun, that was the cutie. Kyungsoo made the terrible mistake of looking at him, getting caught by those puppy eyes. Oh no. “We were pretty excited when Baekhyun told us you would be coming”

“I did what?” Baekhyun asked, looking mortified between Jongdae and Kyungsoo “Oh please tell me I didn’t bother you last night” he asked Kyungsoo, his ears turning read of embarrassment. He was cute.

“Oh, you did” Minseok said, smiling evilly “You went right up to this poor man to shamelessly flirt with him, inviting him to tonight’s party”

“Oh, yes, you did” Kyungsoo replied, serious. Then, he smirked “You actually told me your friend liked me at first”

The three of them gasped at the new information. “You did what?” Minseok and Jongdae looked outraged, while a poor Baekhyun said “I did what?” once again. Kyungsoo laughed, surprised that he wasn’t finding the situation annoying, quite the contrary.

“Oh, yes, you definitely did. Then you remembered something and said you liked me as well and basically asked me out”

“Oh my god, I’m sorry again” Baekhyun looked so mortified, Kyungsoo had to prevent himself of cooing “It’s okay if you don’t come, please ignore these two, they are annoying and I don’t know them”

“You know…” Kyungsoo said “I’ll go. I actually find you funny, and weekend weddings are stressful . I probably won’t stay long, because I’m actually working here, but hey, better than nothing right?”

Jongdae beamed at that. “Oh yes! That’s wonderful!”

Minseok didn’t say anything, but looked relieved and Baekhyun blushed a little. Kyungsoo turned serious again. “Now, I’m afraid I have to return to work. Until tonight, gentlemen”

Why had he accepted in the end? He had already said he wouldn’t go, why had he retracted himself? There was something about that group that pulled Kyungsoo, and he didn’t know what. It was okay, a few drinks wouldn’t kill him.

No, a few drinks wouldn’t kill him, but Minseok, Baekhyun, and Jongdae definitely would. Kyungsoo learned about them, about how Minseok was heartbroken about his break up and not really friends with the other two until that wedding, about how he had found comfort in Jongdae and Baekhyun to not be miserable. He learned that Jongdae and Baekhyun were best friends – he got to meet Chanyeol, apparently the third best friend of the two, busy being best man at the wedding.

He also saw how Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, even when he was flirting with Kyungsoo, his eyes and attention were always on Baekhyun, and it was so obvious to anyone watching. He couldn’t interfere with that, he didn’t want any drama, he would just enjoy the drinks as friends, and that was it.

Turns out, Kyungsoo drank too much, and probably not just Kyungsoo because the last thing he remembered was the four of them laughing and drinking, but the morning greeted him naked, surrounded not by one of them, but the three. Alright, there was a possibility that nothing had happened, but the four of them naked, and that tiredness that he was feeling… No, something had definitely happened. Kyungsoo looked at the time.

He needed a shower.

**Baekhyun**

Baekhyun woke up to the sound of water running. Someone showering… but who? He moved a little and instantly noticed that was someone else in bed with him, that made him open his eyes, panicked.

Fuck, fuck, why was he in bed with Minseok? Worse than that, why was he in bed with Jongdae as well? The water stopped running just in time for Baekhyun to get up and go throw up in the bathroom. He had drunk too much – again. Could someone blame him?

“Are you okay?” a soft voice asked him, patting his back as he kneeled in front of the toilet. Kyungsoo, that was Kyungsoo’s voice. Great.

“I don’t know” Baekhyun muttered, a little panicked, because there he was, handsome perfect Kyungsoo, watching him like that “What happened last night?”

“Well, I’m just starting to remembering pieces of it, but I think it’s safe to assume that the four of us messed around a little”

Baekhyun closed his eyes. It wasn’t a big deal, right? People had one night stands all the time, his own best friend Jongdae would know. Why did that leave a bitter taste? It had been happening a lot lately, which was unfair to Jongdae; he could do whatever he wanted. And he liked Kyungsoo, even if his first approach had been being drunk, maybe more that he should like a one-night stand. Why wasn’t he happy then?

He started crying, which clearly alarmed Kyungsoo. “Hey, hey, Baekhyun, it’s okay”

“I, I know” he sobbed “I don’t know why I’m reacting like this”

“Too many feelings bottled up, maybe?” Kyungsoo asked, and Baekhyun looked at him, confused.

“What do you mean?”

Kyungsoo sighed. “I’m not sure if having this conversation with a basically total stranger is a good or bad thing, but…” he hesitated “Let’s dress up, and go out to the balcony, have a little chat, what do you think?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Yeah. Yes, let’s do that”

They both went into the room to get dressed in silence , Jongdae and Minseok still peacefully asleep. The balcony was the perfect place, with a nice breeze and two glasses of water in front of them.

“So…” Baekhyun started “I don’t know why I feel like shit”

“It’s because you slept with a stranger, because you slept with three people at once, or because you slept with your best friend?” Kyungsoo immediately shoot. That guy was sharp.

Baekhyun thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t sleeping with Kyungsoo what was bothering him – that part, he liked –, sleeping with Minseok? A fantasy came true, to be honest, and sleeping with the three of them wasn’t bothering him either . It was… “It’s Jongdae” he sighed. “I think I’m afraid. He is my best friend, what if this… what if we made a mistake? Anyway, how did you guess?”

“You know… It may not seem obvious but – look, I have been trained to observe. It comes in handy to know when a guest needs anything, even if they don’t call for you” Kyungsoo started. Baekhyun closed his eyes, waiting for the other to go on “As I said, it may not seem obvious but I’ve noticed how it bothered you when he flirted with me” Kyungsoo slowly said.

Baekhyun’s throat went dry. “It did? Bother me?” he asked softly. He could see Kyungsoo’s pity in his eyes. “God, I’m pathetic, right?”

“No, you aren’t” Kyungsoo said. “Do you like Jongdae, Baekhyun?”

“I-I don’t know” Baekhyun truthfully answered “We have been friends for ages, he, me and Chanyeol. And he has always been overly flirty, with us, with others… It never bothered me when he slept with other people or flirted with other people. But we… We got busy, with work and shit. We saw each other less, and I missed him, man. One day, we were at the bar, the three of us, and he kept flirting with another guy and I remember getting angry, even Chanyeol noticed”

“You were jealous” Kyungsoo stated.

“Yeah, but I thought it was a friendship kind of jealousy. Maybe I was lying to myself. We started hanging out more often but that feeling of missing him didn’t disappear, it just became worse than before”

“Sounds to me like you like him” Kyungsoo said, looking at him. “Maybe you should talk to him”

“Yeah… Maybe I should. I’m too coward I think” he added. Besides, he thought he liked Minseok, he liked Kyungsoo… This liking Jongdae realization was messing him up. Kyungsoo pressed his lips, like he wanted to say something and not at the same time.

“Well, I’m just some stranger, so I don’t think my opinion in this matters…”

“But?”

“I think you should tell him. You don’t know what could be his answer, and to keep that to yourself, when Jongdae is someone so close to you… It would be no good, Baekhyun”

Baekhyun sighed because damn, Kyungsoo was right. “I’ll think about it.”

They spent a few minutes more outside, both of them silent, just thinking until Kyungsoo deemed it time for them to come back to the room. Inside, Minseok and Jongdae were talking in hushed whispers, and Baekhyun felt that familiar pang of jealousy in his stomach.

“Oh, hi” Jongdae said, awkwardly, “We thought you, uh, left”

There was some kind of tension, like neither of them was going to actually acknowledge what had happened the night before “We didn’t want to bother you talking” Kyungsoo answered, saving the day “You were too cute sleeping like that”

Jongdae just started laughing, Minseok smiled and even Baekhyun let out a little shaky laugh. Kyungsoo smiled, proud of himself. “I should go” he said “Some of us still have to work”

Like that, Baekhyun’s ally was gone, which left him with the other two, who were too comfortable with each other for Baekhyun’s taste. “I should go as well” he muttered “I don’t want to, uhm, impose”

Minseok and Jongdae shared a look, and the Minseok just sighed. “Yeah, you both should talk. Please, do it for us. Let’s talk later, yes?” he said to Jongdae, a fond look on his face.

Baekhyun was lost, but Jongdae just nodded, smiling at Minseok, and then patting the bed for Baekhyun to sit on. “Come, Baek”

“Jongdae” he started “Look. I don’t want to fuck up our friendship because of this. I don’t want things to be weird”

Jongdae sighed, putting a finger over his lips to shut him up. “Baek, I like you. Like, really really like you.”

“Wait, for real?” Baekhyun asked, blinking several times.

“It’s okay if you don’t. I just… This is killing me, keeping this secret and maybe I need some time apart or…”

“No, wait, I like you too” Baekhyun was quick to add before Jongdae could continue.

“What?” Jongdae frowned. “Since when?”

“I think… maybe months?” Baekhyun said, making calculations in his head.

Jongdae laughed at that, it wasn’t a happy laugh, but it was not bitter neither. “Well, I’ve been loving you for years, but I guess this is a start”

Baekhyun was speechless. Jongdae what? He suddenly felt a little guilty for not noticing it before. He remembered Kyungsoo’s words, had he noticed this as well? “So. You like me, I like you, does this mean…”

Jongdae inhaled a deep breath. “If I’m honest with you… I don’t think I’m ready right now to have any kind of relationship with you, Baek. I wasn’t… I wasn’t expecting you to like me back. I’m used to you not liking me back and… I don’t know. It’s weird, like this is not happening.”

“I understand” Baekhyun softly said, “When can go at your pace, Dae…”

“I think I like Minseok” Jongdae whispered “It’s… It’s just a tiny crush, but we really clicked, and I don’t want to hurt you, but that feels more real right now than you liking me.”

“Are you telling me you are going to date Minseok?” Baekhyun asked, very confused about what was happening at that moment.

“Oh, no, Minseok is not ready to date anyone right now” Jongdae dismissed the idea “I’m just… I don’t know Baek, this is a mess”

“I think I get what you mean,” Baekhyun said “I like Kyungsoo too. He is charming, he is funny, handsome… It’s just a crush, but I don’t have any doubt it’s real. This, though, this is weird. I just realized now, and I don’t… I don’t know what to do”

“Maybe best friends aren’t meant to date” Jongdae whispered.

“Or maybe we just need some time” Baekhyun said “I don’t think… Maybe this is weird? And you won’t agree? But, would it be a bad idea to go out, the four of us?”

Jongdae perked up at that. “You mean…”

“I don’t think we can do this alone, Dae” Baekhyun said, taking Jongdae’s hand with his own. “Minseok isn’t ready to date anyone and I’m sure Kyungsoo doesn’t want to date any of us, I’m not saying let’s all date and be a happy poly family! But we could… try. Go out, hang out together, see how we work, the two of us, and the four of us together. We both like them, Minseok could use some help to get over Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo… Well, we got him to sleep with us, right? And he was understanding and helpful this morning…”

“It’s actually not a bad idea” Jongdae mussed “Alright. Let’s do that. Let’s try, and see what happens”

**Two months later**

“I can’t believe this” Chanyeol said, a little shocked “So are you dating? The four of you at the same time?”

Minseok had his hand on Jongdae’s thigh, and Baekhyun was practically over Kyungsoo’s lap. On the other side of the booth, an unimpressed Sehun, a shocked Chanyeol, and a happy Jongin were sitting.

“Well, if you are happy, we are happy” Sehun immediately added.

“We are not dating” Jongdae explained “Yet. This is new for us, and we are taking things slow, but we wanted to tell you guys.”

“Yeah, introduce you to our may-soon-to-be boyfriends” Baekhyun grinned. Kyungsoo slapped him.

“Please don’t embarrass me”

“I can’t believe you are dating my brother” Jongin said, with a happy grin, earning a ‘Not dating yet’ from Jongdae that went ignored “I mean I’m happy for you, if you are happy, that’s what matters”

“Thank you” Minseok said, smiling “I think I am”

“I am too” Jongdae added.

“Same here” was Baekhyun’s response.

“I’m going to regret giving in to these dorks, but they make me happy too” Kyungsoo said, sighing. It was the most he had said all night.

It was nice, they felt at home, and even it seemed weird, and new, they were willing to give it a chance. To give each other a chance.

Like that, a heartbroken man, a pining boy, an oblivious friend, and just a worker walked into a wedding, and ended up with so much more than they bargained for.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/sehunagenda) !!!


End file.
